Big Brother
by xXMissAmeXx
Summary: Just some past meets present brotherly love. One time Rin comforts Yukio the other time Yukio comforts Rin. SPOILERS past chap. 13. No slash. Oneshot.


"_Hey give them back!" A small Yukio cried as he jumped up to try and get his glasses from the taller kids who kept them just out of his reach._

"_What you gonna do about it four-eyes?" One of the larger kids sneered and laughed as Yukio just started crying even more. "Look at the crybaby, aw poor crybaby. Why don't you call for your big brother, huh?" The kid laughed along with the two others next to him._

_Yukio stopped jumping and stood straight with a frown on his face, "No, I don't need him." He sniffled a bit but only to stop the snot from running out of his nose. _

_The older kid looked slightly shocked but them smirked and replied, "Oh yea? Well what if I do this?" He dropped the glasses to the ground and stomped on them cracking the lenses and bending the frames in all directions. Yukio gasped and a few more tears came from his eyes but he didn't move. The older growled and then shoved Yukio to the ground so hard a plum of dust lifted from where he hit the ground._

_That was when Yukio started to cry again. He lifted his knees to his chest and hugged them as he cried into his knees, getting his blue pants wet with tears. He sat there for a few minutes until he heard the scuffle of shoes on the dirt, he flinched expecting to be hit or shoved again but neither of those things happened, in fact, nothing happened. He lifted his gaze from his pants to see his brother standing in front of him. _

_Rin was out of breath and had a few scraps on his knuckles and knees as he bent down by Yukio, he didn't say anything but his hands went instantly to see if his little brother had gotten hurt. His hands wiped over Yukio's face then down to his elbows that were a scrapped a bit, then down to his knees that only had tears on them. Rin frowned as he lightly pulled Yukio's hair, "Why didn't you yell?"_

_Yukio went quiet for a minute as he looked down at the ground, "I didn't want to rely on you." He sniffled once more._

_Rin sighed as a smile crept onto his face, "You're supposed to rely on me baka, that's what big brothers are for." He softly hit the top of Yukio's head. "Now tell me who it was so I can go kill them!" He stood up with a glare on his face and his hands in fists as he growled at nothing. _

_Yukio just tugged on his brother's shirt, "It doesn't matter." _

"_Of course it matters! I'm not gonna-" Rin stopped when he heard a crack as h stepped on the already broken glasses. He looked down and the anger rushed away from his face. He sighed as he grabbed Yukio's hand and pulled him off the ground as he grabbed the glasses. He handed them to his little brother as he started to pull Yukio back to the house, "I'll get that old man to fix 'em for you." Yukio smiled happily as he was pulled along, "And hey," Rin stopped and turned around to look at Yukio, "I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He said with a nod before he turned to walk again. Yukio just smiled as he squeezed his "big" brother's hand tightly._

Yukio sighed to himself, it was way too hot today to be wearing his exorcist gear but he had to because he had to wear it to teach. Speaking of which a certain someone wasn't in his class today, or anywhere for that matter ever since the incident in the forest and the trial no one had seen Rin not even Shura, and she was furious over this fact. You didn't just skip out on Shura's training and live to talk about it. So now Yukio was searching for his brother who probably didn't want to be found right now.

It seemed Rin was always causing Yukio some form of unwanted trouble, the forest was no different so he wasn't sure why now of all times Rin decided to hide. He walked slowly toward the exorcist dorms unsure of where to look next for his "big" brother. He chanced to look up at the sky when he saw Blacky's tail swish over the side of the roof of the dorm. He quickly ran into the dorm and up the two floors into his and Rin's room. He opened the window and climbed out of it in order to scrabble up onto the roof.

He saw Rin lying on his back, sword next to him and tail splayed out, with Blacky nudging his hand, but Rin just shooed the cat demon away and sighed to himself. Yukio stood and quietly walked toward his brother, he couldn't see much but he could see a few tears on Rin's cheeks. Yukio was shocked; he'd never seen his brother cry, not even at Father's funeral. He stopped walking and stood to stare at his brother, "Are you crying?"

Rin jumped up and quickly wiped the tears from his face, he looked over at Yukio with a smirk, "What are you talking about? Of course not! Have you ever seen me cry?" He laughed but Yukio could tell it was just a hollow one. Yukio didn't move, once Rin stopped laughing he stayed seated but looked out to the forest they were in just a few nights ago.

"It's ok to cry you know." Yukio slowly walked toward Rin with Blacky underfoot. He quietly sat down next to his brother and looked out to the forest.

"Of course you'd tell me that, you were such a cry baby when we were kids." Rin laughed again, it was smaller and quieter but it was real this time. Yukio glanced over at Rin who just stared out at the forest with a solemn look on his face. Yukio turned to look back at the forest, the two sat there silently for a few minutes until he heard a soft sniffle come from his brother. He turned to look and saw a few wet lines down Rin's face.

"I didn't mean to scare them. I was just trying to protect them." They sat there in silence once again but this time Yukio was concentrated on Rin's face and how much he was actually crying, "You should've seen Bon's face, I thought he was going to punch me." He laughed sadly, "And Sheimi, she was crying, I didn't…" Rin went silent again.

Yukio had never seen his brother this broken before, normally Rin would just brush it off with a smile and a laugh; he never knew how much his brother actually took things to heart. Before he knew what he was doing his hand was ruffling Rin's hair lightly. It wasn't long before Yukio was leaning back with a crying Rin's face buried in his chest and his hands gripping his uniform tightly. Yukio was shocked for a moment before he carefully wrapped his arms around his brother's back. His nose was buried in Rin's hair and he inhaled the scent of his brother. He couldn't get over the nostalgia he felt, he knew what Rin had done for him all those times when they were kids. He was now the "big" brother and he wouldn't give up that opportunity for anything.

A/N: Well that was my first fanfic for Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. How was it? Was it to OOC? I always imagined that Rin was more…"mature" when they were kids so yea that's why he's like that. I hope I did ok. D: I just wanted some brotherly love and I couldn't find any on here so I decided to make my own! Hope you like it! It was inspired by this picture: http: / / www . zerochan . net /557720 (without the spaces)


End file.
